Just friends?
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: They met when they were young, they became good friends. He began to see her as something else, but she left ... After a few years ... he sees her again ... Will he still keeping his feelings? or he will tell her... bad summary :P


Hello hello, hehe, well ... bring this fic, I think that I always write silly things…but I have some fun doing this. Maybe some people will find this 'stupid'... maybe some people will like it ... I do not know really xD but well ... I'll appreciate the reviews and the people who read this fic :).

**I don't own Death Note if I did, L, Mello and Matt would be alive :C**

* * *

_That afternoon it rained and the kids at Wammy house were bored. One of them was sitting for hours, surrounded by sheets of paper and colored pencils. He was being watched by some blond guy who slowly tasted his chocolate bar._

_"I wonder what's he up" whispers before biting the chocolate "what do you think Matt?"_

_"Who?" Turning to see where Mello was pointing "ah ... well ... I think you're paranoid" returning his gaze to his game "remember that is new and that..." _

_"Yes, but I wonder what he's doing"_

_"What he's doing does not affect you at all" Mello watches his friend upset apparently Matt was not paying attention, so then took the psp and threw it towards the new boy hoping to hit him at least a little. "Hey!"_

_"You deserved it"_

_"Of course not" sees that the PSP barely arrived with the new guy, who only turned to give a quick look at the object and then raised an eyebrow, turning back to his business "hey Mello, if you wanted hit him I notice you failed"_

_"I can see that, you do not have to tell me" he sighes "alright, go for it"_

_"What?, no, go for it" receives a threatening look by his friend "okay, I'll go for it" standing up "I'll be back..." walked slowly to get where his game fell and seeing that I was ignored entirely by the boy, tried to take it, however before touching it, was already in the hands of the guy "Ahmm ... sorry ... that's, it's mine"_

_"Oh, really?" Without looking at him "and tell me, it was you who threw it?"_

_"Uhmm no, not me"_

_"Well, I believe you" extends the PSP_

_"Ehm thanks" tilts his head slightly to have a look at the sheets of paper that were around "What were you doing?, I mean, if you want to tell me" sees as he stacks the sheets quickly" well, it seems that you do not want"_

_"I did nothing, just ... some scribbles, that's all" accommodating his hair_

_"I see"_

_"Who are you"_

_"Excuse me?" blinks confused_

_"What is your name?" chuckles_

_"Ah, I'm Matt"_

_"Your real name" says softly and Matt approaches to whisper in his ear_

_"My name is Mail Jeevas"_

_"What an interesting name, it sounds like email" Matt looks away "Oh, sorry, that was not something kind" slightly pats his back "I am Camille Valois, but you have to tell me Cori " offering his hand nice to meet you"_

_"Nice to meet you too"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And then ... that was the first time we talk?" Cori asks taking a sip of coffee

"That's right" Matt responds drumming his fingers on the table

"How deep conversation"

"What did you expect?, you were the new boy ... I mean, the new girl, it is natural that we did not have anything more to say"

"I suppose you're right" sighs "but no matter, in the end we became friends"

"After a long time"

"After me to stay taking care of you while you slept, after Mello took my sketchbook and you discovered that I enjoyed drawing you, but all that before you discovered that I was a girl"

"You took care of me while I was sleeping?"

"Yes, did not you remember?" Matt refuses slowly "well, it happens that you fell asleep in the classroom, everyone went, Mello decided to leave you there, I think he was mad at you for some reason" pointing to herself "and then I stayed there"

"I remember now" scratches his head "well, just remember that when I woke up you said 'Hey, now I have to go' "

"At that time I had no friends besides Linda, of course. Do not think I was going to leave just like that when it started to emerge a little friendship between you and me" playing with her fingers "Matt ... do not misunderstand me, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to lend my support to Mello in the case of Kira"

"Hmmm I see, Kira" clicked her tongue "I found out about L, it is sad"

"Something like that" turning on his cigar "after hearing about that, Mello left Wammy's house, to begin to investigate Kira on his own"

"Well, uhm...is that related to his competence with Near?. Just curious" smiles mischievously

"If you know, why are you asking?"

"I told you I was just curious" looks away "but tell me ... after Mello went ..."

"Did I decide to follow him?. No. At that time I just thought it was a stupid kid nearly 15 years who did not know what he was doing who took a hasty decision"

"Uhmm, you are not saying that just for Mello, right?"

"How could you leave so easy" looks down

"I'm sorry, but you know I no longer bear to Mello, all his arrogance, his frequent insults, his competitiveness, I could not. We both know that I could have made a good competition to Near and Mello, but I was too lazy and preferred to leave that mess to them"

"I know. You were the fourth in the line of succession..."

"Do not remind me, please" smiles slightly "Matt, I've missed you so much this recent years"

"I would be lying if I said I did not do it" sighs "but it seems you have not had a bad life"

"Hehehe not bad" finishing her coffee "do you know if Mello keeps me a grudge?"

"I do not know, I have not asked ... and believe me I will not. It's something that you should ask yourself"

"You're right. The worst thing that could happen would be that ... I slap him again"

"No sound tempting at all, but never mind" standing "come with me"

"Where are we going?" curious

"There are already more than 11, Mello will soon arrive at our department"

"You share department, interesting..."

"Keep your comments, will you?"

"I'll try" following Matt sees him approaching a red car "Can you drive?"

"Sure. Do you fear for your life maybe?

"Honestly ... yes"

"It will not be anything bad, calm down"

Cori got in the car with Matt, hoping that his friend would not lead badly.

There was only silence. Matt kept his eyes straight ahead, while Cori was staring at him. There were passed approximately 4 or 5 years since she left Wammy's house, and apparently 3 and a half since Mello left. She thought both have been a bit cruel to Matt, though it seemed that everything was fine.

Matt saw her by the corner of his eye and gave a small laugh, pulling the girl of her thoughts.

"What are you looking at so much? "

"Uh nothing special" blushes slightly "it's just that ... I see you've changed"

"You also have. If someone wanted to tell me that you're a guy ... now I would send them through a tube" turn his head to look at her a few moments "why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was too obvious that I was a girl ... I didn't think you were so focused on videogames as not to realize"

"I didn't have the necessity to know your gender"

"Matt the traffic light is red!" the boy turned his eyes forward and stopped abruptly. Cori placed her hands in front of her for not hitting.

"Fuck"

"Are you an idiot?. What happened?" annoyed

"I got distracted watching you, that's what happened" sighs

"Idiot"

"Tell me whatever you want, but it's true"

"Whatever" she sighs "I'll not look at you if that distracts you"

"If that does you want" continues driving. Again there was silence. After a while they reached the apartment he shared with Mello. Matt was the first to go down and was surprised to see that the girl remained in the car, with her head down, thinking "Cori! I'll not bite you"

"I'm coming" getting down andapproaches her friend, who was now staring at another side "what's up?"

"Mello is here, no way, I thought we'd get before him" chuckles "Well, follow me" Matt opens the door of the house and start searching gaze Mello "Hey...Mello... are you here?" looks out and sees him sitting on the couch, as always, eating a chocolate bar "Mello, I bet you are unable to guess who I found today "

"It is not of my interest"

"Hmmm I don't care" pulls Cori and stands in front of Mello "I found her" the guy looks at Cori with little interest

"Hola" she greets as Mello just raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders

"Hola..." turns to see Mat "Who is she? and why did you bring her?" sees that Matt was already playing with the PSP

"She is Camille Valois" Mello returns his gaze to the girl and sees her from head to toe

"Camille ..."

"Don'tt tell me you don't remember me...Mello"

"Ah you" frowning "What a surprise Cori"

"I said the same thing when I saw Matt"

"Well ...I can already notice that you're a girl now"

"I have always been a girl"

"I know" biting his chocolate "but now you look like one"

"Bastard" whispers "Screw you Mello"

"No. I didn't bring her to start a fight" Matt intervenes seeing that Mello would respond

"You knew there was a possibility of some insults or a slap" Cori crosses her arms

"I'll not fight with her if she doesn't get in my way" looks at her" you will not, right?"

"No, unless you ask me and pay me for my help" smiles

"Do not think I need your help, but if it were possible, I know that Matt would be responsible to pay you" both look to the aforementioned, who was busy in his game

"No, no, no. Come on, jump ... damn it killed me..."

"MATT!"

"Yes?"

"I was just telling Cori that if we need her help, you would pay her"

"Ah ... I guess I would not have option" playing again "but it depends on how much or what does she want"

"You would pay ... with your body" rolls his eyes

"Sure ... wait ... what?" stares at his friend, "okay, that's enough... I'm out" going to his room and locks

"Moron" Cori hits Mello in the head "Matt, I'm leaving" the guy opens his door again

"That fast?"

"You left me here with Mello"

"Damn it" goes for her and pulling her hand takes her to his room

"Maybe I should leave" thinks Mello "Or maybe... I should stay ...uhh...I don't wanna fight with her" sighs. "Okay. I'll see in the course of the night ..."


End file.
